


When it all feels so real

by pinkshark8808



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkshark8808/pseuds/pinkshark8808
Summary: George has bad nightmares and Dream comes to the rescue to comfort him
Kudos: 7





	When it all feels so real

George looks at his surroundings, he's in a simple minecraft plains biome with all shades of yellows, browns, and greys. (It was a field of poppies) For such a beautiful place one would expect it to smell nice but all George could smell was something very iron-like and it was very strong. He looks around and tries to find the source of this odd scent. When he turns the corner by some oak trees he sees it. His best friend's body laying there lifeless, a pool of blood formed around him and eyes wide open in fear. 

"Oh God, Oh God, no no no. Dream!" 

He runs over to him and checks his pulse but finds nothing. He knows he was too late to save him so he just cradled Dream and sobbed. He was so distraught and sobbing he didn't notice the nighttime had come and mobs were spawning. He felt a sharp pain in his back and he turned around to see a skeleton with his bow aimed ready to shoot George again. George looked back at his friend's lifeless body, then back at the skeleton and didn't move out of the way of the arrow. 

George awoke with a start. He couldn't breathe, he just saw his best friend dead. 

"Dream is dead, he's gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye" He sobbed. 

George in his hysterics picked up his phone and dialed his best friend's number in his phone. 

"Hello?"  
George didn't respond, he was in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend who he had just seen dead was speaking to him over the phone. Suddenly that distict voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"...George? George are you okay?" 

"You- you're alive? This isn't some sort of sick joke?" His voice breaking. 

"Of course I'm alive George, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Dream says with concern lacing his voice 

"Yeah, sorry to bother you so late, I just had to see if you were okay." 

"Why wouldn't I be okay George? You're not acting like yourself, what happened?" Dream pressed, concerned. 

"Noth-nothing, just a stupid dream, you don't need to worry about it, I can handle it." 

"If it was a such a 'stupid' dream then why did you call me in a panic to see if I was okay?" Dream questions. 

"I-, well I-, I guess you're right. It was just another stupid nightmare to keep me up at night. I was hoping tonight would be different, I haven't gotten any proper sleep for a while because of these stupid nightmares." George admits. 

"Oh." Dream says flatly. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that I guess. Is there anyway I can help?" 

"No, I don't think so, I just wish we lived closer. I hope you know, whenever you need, you're welcome to stay in my apartment." George assures Dream. 

"Okay good to know, I'll keep that in mind. Um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what was your nightmare about?" 

"Oh, um, I don't think I want to talk about it, I don't want to relive it again. Sorry." George replies softly. 

"You don't need to apologize George, and that's totally alright, just know I'm here for you." Dream assures George. 

"Thank you, sorry for calling so late at night. Thank you for answering as well, you should get some rest now. Goodnight Dream" 

"Are you sure?" Dream questions. 

"Yeah" George says softly 

"Okay goodnight George" 

After a few goodnights they hung up. Dream sat back in his bed and started to think. He said this happens a lot, but this is the first time he's ever called me in a state of panic about it. They must be really bad for him to be having a panic attack over. Then realization struck him. I haven't been there for him when he needs me. I need to help him. Dream opens his phone and opens a flight website and buys one of the soonest tickets he can to England. He immediately gets up and starts to pack. He packs enough clothes for at least a month, speaking he didn't buy a ticket back. He drives to the airport with his passport and everything ready prepared for his 9 hour flight to England. 

George sits there after his call with his best friend immediately feeling more stressed and anxious than when he was talking to him. He checks the clock and sees that it is now 5 am which means that is was midnight for Dream. He texted Dream a simple thank you and a sorry. George decides to get up for the day because there is no way he's going back to sleep after that nightmare. He starts his daily routine of cleaning up the house and getting breakfast. Then he sits down at his computer deciding to stream. He's not expecting lots of viewers speaking for most of his audience either early morning or late at night. He streams for about four to five hours before he decides to call it quits for the day. After he's done streaming it's now roughly 10 am so he busies himself with some coding work because he has nothing better to do. The time passes quickly and he get interrupted from his coding with a phone call from Dream. 

He answers it and after a small conversation ending with Dream asking him to come pick him up from the airport nearby. George was suddenly very excited, he didn't know why Dream was here but was so excited he was. He drives to the airport and looks for a person with the description that Dream has told him he looked like before. He was searching searching a while when he hears a familiar voice behind him. 

"You looking for someone special?" 

George whirls around and yells "Dream!" They hug and George asks why he's in England. Dream gives a basic answer of because he wanted to which arises suspicions in George but he's so happy he just brushes it off. They drive back to George's apartment and just fools around for the day and the time flies. Before they know it, it is now 11 at night and they decide it's a good idea for them both to go to bed. Dream is sleeping in the guest room and George in his own room. 

Around 2 in the morning George awakes with a start after another really rough nightmare about Dream dying. He's crying and panicking and has to see if he's okay so he walks over to Dream's room and slightly opens the door. To his surprise, Dream is awake and immediately notices him crying and panicking. He ushers George over and hugs him. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong George?" 

George couldn't answer, he just continued sobbing into Dream's shirt. Dream just comforts him and after a while George cried himself to sleep in his arms. Dream decides it would be unwise to leave George alone right now so he gently lays down with George in his arms, cuddling him ever so gently and comforting him though the night. 

A couple of hours later, Dream awoke to George struggling in his sleep clearly having a nightmare. Dream did his best to comfort him in his sleep, gently running his fingers though George's hair with one hand, while the other gently rubs his back. After a little bit, George calms down and goes back into a peaceful sleep. Dream kisses the top of his shorter friend's head and goes back to sleep cuddling him just as warm and tight as before.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, my first story! I hope it doesn't suck and I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
